Servant
by Jazz2808
Summary: Loki is sentenced to serve the avengers by Odin, things get messy. Will be some violence, so rated T for that. My first fan fiction its pretty dark one!
1. The Sentence

He has failed, failure meant death.

He knew he was defeated from the moment that great beast decided to give the floor a through beating with his body, but he still carried a spark of hope for victory until after he had closed his eyes in exhaustion for a mere few seconds and when he opened them and looked up he only saw to see the six of them that had been sent to stop him.

They were all standing triumphantly and pointing whatever weapon they had to hand at him with varying degrees of anger and hate in their eyes, 'my brother and his new friends' Loki thought idly.

He made some smart comment and put on his best smirk to counteract the fear that was welling up inside him. A few moments of thoughtful silence from the avengers as Loki tried to prop himself up onto his elbows despite his screaming ribs, and what he thought to be a broken wrist.

At the look of pain on Loki's face, an idea on how to gain a little revenge stirred in Tony's mind.

"Stand." Tony said with a dark glint in his eye.

Loki stared at him in disbelief, he knew Stark could see the condition he was in, he knew there was no chance...

"Now" Stark said calmly, fisting his metal clad hands.

"Okay, okay, just give me a minute" Loki said as he stared at that metal fist that he knew would strike him if he was not careful.

The avengers the watched as Loki struggled with many gasps of pain to his knees, only to fall back down again when he tried to plant his foot on the ground that he soon found out was dislocated.

Thor then moved to help him only for a firm hand to press him back, the hand belonged to the captain, Thor looked at him pleadingly then stepped back at his hard glare.

Eventually Loki made it do his feet, putting the majority of weight on his left leg and gently clutching his wounded arm, looking up only as he saw the man of iron finish whispering something to the archer, who then smiled slowly and walked over to Loki.

Clint drew back a fist and knocked him out, he heard "Just so you know how it feels" as Loki faded into darkness.

oOoOoOoOo

The next few days where a blur Loki thought from his Asgardian cell, waking up in the back of a car only to minutes later grab the Tesseract with his brother and get transported back to Asgard, straight into the prison section and left in here since. He thought it had been two days but he could not be sure there was no natural light in his cell.

Odin had yet to pass sentence, and that troubled him as his father was not one to chew things over for a long time unless he is unsure of the consequences.

oOoOoOoOo

Later that day a shackled and muzzled Loki was brought to a private room which held only Thor and Odin within, small mercy as obviously nether him nor Odin wanted the humiliation of a public trial.

"Loki you have committed terrible acts both here and on Midgard, and you must surely know you are here for me to pass a sentence apron you." Odin's voice boomed out and waited for an acknowledgment from his younger son.

Loki inclined his head as the muzzle was allowing him to do little else.

Satisfied with that Odin turned to Thor.

"These avengers, Thor do you trust them, with your life?"

"Yes father" Thor's voice filled the room.

"And his?" Odin said nodding at Loki.

"Yes" Thor said with more of a hesitation this time. Loki started to feel scared, what do the avengers have to do with this, surely...

"Very well Thor, Loki as punishment for your reckless actions on Midgard, you be stripped of all of your magic, your immortality, and most importantly you will live as a servant to these 'Avengers', you shall do as they say and if you do not they shall punish you as they see fit..."

"But father!" Thor objected "What if they hurt him?"

"Then you shall do nothing Thor. Nothing. Do you understand me? I want you word on this."

Thor looked away in anger then once composed he said "You have my word." He looked over apologetically at Loki who refused to meet his pity ridden stare. Loki felt tears tickle the back of his eyes they would kill him he knew it, no one hated him more.

Almost as if he was reading Loki's thoughts Odin said "You will not die from this punishment Loki, these avengers commander has assured me of the same. Also if all of them agree that you have changed your ways then you shall return you to Asgard as a prince once more."

oOoOoOoOo

"That is not happening, no, no, no. Do you not remember what happened last time are second favourite Norse God came back to earth? He destroyed a fair few blocks out of the middle of Manhattan! Not to mention some of my favourite bars!" Tony exclaimed, a few of the other avengers nodded in agreement.

"Be that as it may Stark, it is already done" Fury's deep voice growled out.

There was an awkward silence as the Avengers contemplated living with their enemy in such close quarters.

"Maybe it's not such a bad thing" a voice piped up, they all turned to see Clint talking "I mean Fury said he is going to be our servant right? So that means we can get our own back, is that right Fury?"

"Odin said, and I quote 'As long as he is not killed you can punish him as you see fit' so yes Clint you can 'get your own back'"

Clint smiled triumphantly at the other avengers and all but Bruce smiled in return, he didn't like the idea of it, no matter what the man had done, but he couldn't call out and object because the other guy had already gotten his revenge on Loki so anything he said would be hypocritical.

"Loki will be arriving here tomorrow with Thor who will be going straight back Asgard, but will be back alternate weeks after that. And before you ask Clint, yes Thor the scary will do nothing to stop you, though I cannot say he won't stare death threats at you."

Bruce started wringing his hands as Clint smiled at Fury's comment, he understood Clint's anger at Loki, I mean the man took control of his brain there is no doubt the cause of the anger, but when this guy comes back to earth he will not be a god anymore just a normal person. Anyway there's nothing he can do about it now as fury said 'it is already done'.


	2. Tea and Overheard Conversations

"How long do I have?"

Thor looked over at his brother, dressed in Midgardian clothing rubbing his raw wrists from the shackles that had been taken off at the start of their plane journey from New Mexico to Stark tower, now they were in the car on the way to the tower itself, and this is the first time Loki had said a word the entire journey.

"If you look over there that is the tower where we are headed to, so not long brother"Thor looked again at Loki's hands, this time they were shaking, he placed a hand on Loki's shoulder, but Loki flinched away from his large hand "Honestly brother I do not believe that all of them will harm you, I do not think you will not get so much as a finger raised from either Steve or Bruce."

"Steve? Bruce?"

"Oh of course you are probably not yet on a first name basis with either of them, Steve Rogers the one who has been appointed captain and carries a magnificent shield that can even stop Mjlnir in its tracks and Bruce is the one who is of great intellect when normal but when angered..."

"Yes, yes, I know what he is like when angered. Why do you believe they will be merciful, I know that they feel only hate for me."

"I believe that neither of them want to see harm come to anyone. I cannot say for the others though, I know not how the man of iron will react but he is not the one I am worried about"

"Who?" Loki asked desperately, already half resigned to his fate.

"I think you know as well as I do brother who I speak of."

oOoOoOoOo

When the two brothers entered the room full of Avengers Thor made it his plan to greet each of them with a large hug and an explication of affection, meanwhile Loki was staring rather intently at his feet, hoping that he can go unnoticed for as long as possible.

"Man of Iron! Did you get what I asked of you?" Thor said after greetings had been made.

"I did Thor" Tony smirked as he brought out two boxes of pop tarts from a nearby shelf.

"Marvellous! I cannot wait until I have Sif and the warrior's three try this on Asgard, they will be gobsmacked at its deliciousness. Thinking of that I'd better be on my way."

At that Loki's head smacked up from his feet to look at Thor, who then turned to him "So soon?" Loki whispered.

"Yes brother, Father thought I should take leave, soon after I dropped you off so you can have some time to get used to your new... situation, besides I have pressing matters that need attending on Asgard"

"Like educating Sif and the warriors three on pop tarts?" Loki grumbled sarcastically

Thor who obviously had not grasped the concept of sarcasm yet laughed and shouted "Precisely!" He then drew Loki into an embrace, Loki wanted to pull away, but he suspected this would be the only comfort he will get for a long time, so settled into it. As Thor drew away he planted a kiss on Loki's forehead.

"Farewell friends!" Thor said with a wave, then walked out and slammed the door such was his fashion.

That left Loki standing alone in a too quiet room with all of the avengers staring at him, sizing him up.

Surprising Bruce Banner was the one to break the long silence "I don't know about the rest of you but I could use a drink" when Tony smiled Bruce said "No Tony not that kind, Jesus its 11am, I was thinking tea" Bruce sent a side glance at Loki "Do you know how to make tea? I don't expect you do, do you?" When Loki shook his head Bruce smiled "Come with me I'll show you so you can do it later on"

After Bruce lead Loki off to the Kitchen Tony piped up "Well that wasn't awkward at all, thank God for Bruce"

After a murmur of agreement Clint said calmly "I want five minutes alone with him, I need five minutes alone with him"

"I understand that Clint but leave it until this evening, give him some time to prepare himself, because the moment he walked through that door and saw your face he went as white as a sheet, so he knows now and is probably just waiting for you to do something." Steve said back just as calmly, and despite his beast efforts he felt sorry for what was to come for Loki, he can remember being beaten up while being hopelessly outmatched, and that was certainly going to happen for Loki, as he was slight of frame and Clint did that kind of stuff for a living, fighting training every day, he had no hope.

oOoOoOoOo

Later that day when he was getting out the ingredients for the meal he was going to cook for the team Bruce overheard Clint angrily whispering to Steve "How much longer do I have to wait? It's been like six hours, is he not settled enough yet?"

Steve grabbed his arm and pulled him over to one side "I'm not comfortable with this as it is Barton so don't push it!" after calming himself down Steve said "Look just hold off until after dinner, then I won't stop you. But I swear Barton five minutes, no more, promise me that at least." When Clint nodded his agreement they parted ways both leaving the room.

Bruce turned to where they had been taking, suddenly now in the know. He should stop this but how could he, if he called Clint out on something he had not done yet but the other guy had then Clint would just call him hypocritical and continue anyway. He guessed he would just have to help their new arrival where he could.

He looked over at the man in question who had said barely a word since his arrival; Loki was standing against the wall a couple of meters away from the sofa where Natasha and Tony where arguing about the finer points of ice cream, it seemed Natasha was a strawberry fan while Tony was defiantly chocolate, he looked lost, not surprising as he had been sent here to help and no one but Bruce had done as much as acknowledge him.

"Loki! Do you want to give me a hand with dinner?" Bruce called out; Loki's head snapped up at his name and then nodded at Bruce's question. "Can you start chopping up the carrots please?"

"Of course" Loki said quietly and started slowly chopping.

God, Bruce thought, this is hard to get this guy keep his head up for two minutes let alone have a conversation and Bruce wasn't exactly known for his conversation holding skills especially after having a slight stammer for as long as he can remember "Did you do any cooking on Asgard?"

Loki slightly frowned at the question "No, I mean there are those that do but that isn't exactly the kind of thing that Odin wanted me or Thor to get into."

"Well what kind of stuff did you do then?"

"Fighting training mostly which Thor excelled at, but me not so much, I tended to find a corner to sit in with a book that I wasn't supposed to read" Loki for the first time since his arrival smiled at the memory.


	3. After Dinner

After dinner Clint asked him to grab the cups that he had left in his bedroom, as he picked them up and turned around he saw Clint step in and close the door behind him, Loki audibly gulped, he knew what was coming he just wanted to believe it wouldn't happen, not yet.

"I'll just get out of your way" Loki murmured and tried to move past him, Clint shoved him back

"No I don't think you will" Loki started to back up desperately trying to think his way out of this situation, to no avail.

"Especially not after you took over my mind and forced me to do whatever you pleased, which included killing innocents and almost doing the same to someone I care deeply for" Clint growled grabbling the fabric of Loki's shirt, he did not struggle, he obviously thought it useless.

"I'm sorry" Loki whispered, he started shaking; he knew he was only a mortal and could not defend himself as he once could.

"Well that's just not enough is it, it will never be enough" and with that Clint threw the first punch and pain exploded in his face and then the blows just kept coming and coming to his body more now. Every time his legs failed him and he fell to his knees, Clint just pulled him back up again, this happened six or seven times before Clint got irritated by this and let him fall.

Loki looked up from the floor at his attacker, hoping that it all was over but no such luck; Clint leant down, straddled him and continued his attack, the pain was unbearable and time became meaningless, so Loki just closed his eyes and laid there and took it.

All of a sudden the blows stopped and Loki opened his eyes to see Clint staring down at him, he leaned in close to Loki's ear and whispered "You better get used to it, because I'm not going to stop, not until I'm satisfied that our score is settled" and with that he got up and left.

Loki propped himself up onto his elbows and slowly, painfully dragged himself over to the corner, where he pulled his knees up to his chest and wept.

oOoOoOoOo

Bruce saw the moment Clint entered that room, he stood outside just out of sight and stood there waiting, wringing his hands and wincing at every gasp or cry of pain that came from the room, once Clint left that room Bruce waited until Clint was long gone then stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind him.

And that is how he found him the broken, bleeding, weeping ex-god. "Oh no" Bruce said under his breath, and started approaching cautiously towards the huddled form. "Hey there" Bruce said in his softest voice as he knelt down in front of Loki.

Bruce reached out and slowly tried to pull Loki's head out of his arms, at first he flinched away at Bruce's touch then pushed his head down as firmly as he could and begged "Please no more, please" Bruce sighed at that, he was going to have a chat with Barton.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, its Bruce okay, look up" at that Loki allowed himself to look up at that, Bruce saw how bad he really was. His face was ridden with little cuts from Clint's fists, his lip was split in a few different places, there was the startings of a black eye and his face was streaked with blood and tears, the poor guy looked terrified, he is shaking like a leaf.

At seeing all of that Bruce pulled him into a hug, Loki froze up at the touch, but after a few seconds he went limp and started to cry, they stayed like that for a few minutes with Bruce murmuring soft comforts and stroking his hair, when Loki's sobs finally waned Bruce thought he should probably move him and clean him up.

Bruce put his arms behind Loki's knees and back and picked him up as he would a sleeping child, and walked out of that room with him, only to meet the gazes of Natasha, Tony and Steve who had stopped whatever riveting conversation they were having to look on in horror at the state of Loki and at the look of disappointed anger on Bruce's face.

"Tony, where is Loki's room?" Bruce asked curtly

"Third door on the left..." Tony said trailing off at the end, none of them could take their eyes off Loki's face who was staring off into space, beyond caring that he had become the centre of attention.

Bruce nodded quickly and walked off into Loki's bedroom and set him down gently on the bed, then stood up and went to the door "I will only be gone a moment, I have to get my medical kit" Bruce said looking back.

When he re-entered the kitchen and started looking through the cupboards for where he put his medical kit, Steve started to say "Bruce I..."

"Do not test me Rodgers, right now the other guy _really_ wants to go find Barton and give him a taste of his own medicine and it taking all of my willpower to stop him, so don't be the one to push me over the edge" Once he had found his kit Bruce turned to him "Look, I overheard you talking to Barton earlier, so don't plead innocence or lack of knowing how much he was going to do, because I won't listen to it so don't even try" and with that Bruce walked back into Loki's room.

Once inside Bruce wet a hand towel and sat down beside Loki to start washing the blood off his face "Do you feel like you have broken anything?" he asked quietly

"I think a rib or two may be damaged to that extent... how long will it take?" Loki said quietly.

"How long will what take? Me to do this first aid? Another five minutes or so." Bruce said as he started applying small strips of medical tape to close the little gashes on his face.

"No to heal, these is the first injury's I have sustained as a mortal, so I am not really aware of the timings" Loki said timidly.

"Oh well that depends, these facial injury's will go quickly, a few days or so, but your ribs if they are indeed broken may give you trouble for a month or two." Bruce got some salve out of his kit "Now, sit up for a second and take off your shirt" At Loki's worried look Bruce Laughed "Just to put this salve on to help your bruises"

Loki smiled and took off his shirt, after Bruce had rubbed salve on his developing bruises and diagnosed that Loki had indeed broken three ribs, Bruce helped him under the covers of the bed and pulled up a comfortable looking armchair next to the bed and settled down in it.

"You don't have to do that, I'll be fine" Loki told him

"Physically yes, mentally maybe not so much. The first night after a trauma is always the worst, you'll probably have night terrors" when Loki looked questionably as if to say 'so?' Bruce sighed "If you can honestly tell me you will not be afraid here on your own then I shall leave"

Loki looked around then finally said "I can't" his voice breaking at the end of it, secretly thankful for the company.

"Well there you go then." Bruce said switching off the light.

Hi guys hope you are enjoying the story, I'm sorry the last chapter was so dark, I couldn't write it any other way. Thanks to everyone who's read or reviewed!


	4. Stern Words

The Avengers minus Bruce and Clint sat around Tony's workshop table, looking at each other solemnly, even Tony.

"What should we do? You saw the state of that guy last night, we can't allow that to happen again." Tony said quietly breaking the silence, not looking up from his coffee.

"At the risk of sounding like a monster, that is what he was sent here for, was it not. Odin would have not sent him all the way down here if he thought Loki would be washing dishes for us. No. Odin sent Loki here to break him, but not have to do it himself" Natasha said looking up, grim expression on her face.

"Be that as it may, Clint has had it out with Loki now, they are even, he will stop and if he does not then I do not doubt that Bruce will make him stop, I would not be surprised if we had to deal with an episode of Bruce's today judging by the look on his face last night.

oOoOoOoOo

Loki awoke in an unfamiliar place, not knowing why his body was screaming out in pain at ever moment, then it all came flooding back to him as he turned his head to find Bruce Banner sleeping in an armchair next to his bed. Oh no, this was his life now, a man who hates him having complete control over him, could do anything to him, no repercussions.

Bruce stirred at the sound of Loki's movement, then came suddenly out of sleep to look over at the wounded man "Hey, you okay?" Bruce said sleepily as he stood up and dusted imaginary lint off his shirt.

"Fine..." when Bruce raised an eyebrow at that Loki finished "ish"

"Hum... that's what I thought" Bruce sat down facing Loki, pulled on his glasses and placed the tips of his fingers under Loki's jaw to tilt and turn Loki's face as he examined his injury's "Well, it could be worse, Let me see your chest" when Loki pulled up his slightly blood soaked t-shirt Bruce visibly winced, his chest was a mass of black and blue all over.

"Better put some more salve on that" Bruce murmured and started applying the same as gently as he could to avoid causing any pain, at the same time he was trying very hard to stay calm on the inside, he was going to have more than a conversation with Barton damm it, this is not right.

"I'm going to go change" Bruce said once he finished and stood up, he saw a slight tremor in Loki's hand when he said he was going to leave, "It's okay, I am the only person that will enter this room until you say otherwise, okay, only me."

Once he got a nod in return, He left the room and locked the door behind him, and thankful that there was no one else in the hallway he rushed to his own room and sat down in front of the door.

Bruce did everything he could to stop the thoughts of his father rushing back into his head, seeing someone that vulnerable had just brought it all rushing back, the merciless backhanded blows his father had dealt him, when he did something wrong, when he said something wrong, when he was wrong as his father often told him.

Bruce got up shaking and stumbled over to the sink in his connecting bathroom, splashing water onto his pale face as though to try to wash away the memories. Bruce sighed, he better go out and tend to the person who had brought all his memories back but after he changed his shirt and headed towards the kitchen a strong hand grabbed hold of his arm.

"How is he?" Tony said genuine concern clouding his face.

Bruce wanted to get angry at Tony, and shout at him for his knowledge of the attack, but he couldn't, not with Tony looking at him so honestly, something that Tony doesn't do often. "Not good, he has cuts and bruises all over him, three broken ribs and I wouldn't be surprised if he had internal bleeding." Bruce said shaking his head, he started fixing up some porridge "Needless to say he will be bedridden for today, with little movement tomorrow. Could you find out where Clint is for me, me and him need to have a chat?"

"I think the Cap is already on that, you could go with him. He's going to tell Barton that his score is settled with Loki now and to leave him be."

"That's not far off from me, but I might end up saying it a little stronger than that" Bruce said walking out of the room, porridge in hand.

oOoOoOoOo

Bruce and Steve made their way the Clint's bedroom and knocked on the door, Bruce had not yet forgiven Steve but there are bigger fish to fry.

Steve opened Clint's bedroom door without knocking, an unusual thing for Steve, a sure-fire way to know he's angry. Clint was in there cleaning his arrows.

"Barton we need to talk." Steve said in his best captain's voice, no beating around the bush now it was down to business.

When Clint nodded and put down his arrows to turn to look at them "Look I did not like what you did to Loki, but I allowed it, so I guess it is partly my fault, but whatever vendetta you have against Loki, you are even now, have you got me?" Steve said pointedly.

"No why should I be even with him, what he did to me, what he made me do is twenty times worse than what I did to him last night" Clint half shouted pacing around the room.

And that is when Bruce snapped "No its not! Yes he may have made you do some things that you did not want to do, but you have done worse with S.H.I.E.L.D.! He did not physically hurt you but you hurt him." Bruce shouted eyes flashing green.

Clint seemingly unfazed by the near hulk out shouted "Since when did you become so chummy with our enemy!"

"Since I found him battered, bruised and crying by your hand!" Bruce shouted. He started taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself down.

"It's okay Bruce" Steve said putting a hand on his comforting and restraining shoulder, then stared hard at Clint "No more Clint, no more." Steve then walked out of Clint's room.

Bruce now calm walked up to Clint and got up in his face "If I hear of anything like this happening again, you will see the side of me I just restrained."Bruce then got up and left.

oOoOoOoOo

"It is sorted." Loki looked up from the book Bruce had bought him to read while he was recovering, some tale of a faraway land called middle earth.

"What is sorted?" Loki asked frowning

"Barton, me and Steve went to see him earlier and told him no more, well Steve told him, I threatened him." Loki could barely contain his smile. He did not know why he felt so good that someone would protect him like that, either way it was not a feeling he had experienced before.

"Thank you, really thank you." Loki said smiling.

"I'll be off then, get some sleep" Bruce said walking out of the room.

As he was left alone there he thought back over what Bruce had told him, and then Barton's Whispered promise 'You better get used to it, because I'm not going to stop, not until I'm satisfied that our score is settled'.

Loki didn't think Bruce had 'sorted it as much as he thought he has.


	5. A Round Of Hot Drinks

**Thanks for all the reviews:**

**Kalemeniki: Thanks for reviewing! Things aren't okay for Loki for a while yet but I promise a happy ending **

**CobaltDawn: I figured that the spell that was keeping him Asgardian was cast by Odin, so would be feeding of his magic, not Loki's but I may be wrong good point! **

**I'm sorry about this chapter, it is very dark and you may have déjà vu, but i proise it is for the good of the plot.**

Over the next few days, Loki started to open up a bit more; he still couldn't hold a conversation with anyone but Bruce, though Tony was doing his best to change that. Bruce couldn't help but smile at their developing antics; he was starting to see why Loki had been dubbed the god of mischief. He came up with plan after plan of how to prank the other team mates (minus Clint) but after each brilliant plan he would end with a nervous laugh that mean that he was too scared to follow through as he once would have.

Tony however was not and after slapping Loki on the back he would rush off to put the plan in place, Bruce could only think that Tony had found his kindred spirit in the damaged God.

oOoOoOoOo

Clint waited a few days, more than enough for that weasel to heal, until he made his move.

There was no way he was stopping at the measly five minutes that they had allowed him before, that had not balanced the playing field, not by a long shot, he guessed he would just have to be more clever about it this time round.

oOoOoOoOo

Loki sat in his room back to the door, reading a book of magic and spells being learnt by children he sighed contentedly, so lost in the fictional world that he did not hear someone enter the room behind him and lock the door.

All of a sudden something was shoved into his mouth, forcing his tongue back, he tried to cry out for help, but what he now concluded to be a gag stopped him, he threw up his hands to try to tear it off but stronger arms forced him into some kind of binding, he heard it click into place.

So there he was, face down on the ground unable to do more than try and crane his neck to get a glimpse of his attacker, though in his head he already knew who it was.

Sure enough, someone strong grabbed the back of his jacket and threw him into a chair, the man that turned to face him had a smirk on his face "You really didn't think that a few stern words from Bruce and Steve would stop me did you?"

Clint put a hand on his shoulder, it was firm at first then Clint started to push his thumb into the pressure point above his collar bone, the pain was searing like a slowly opening wound. Loki threw his head back in pain.

"You are not going to tell anyone about these little sessions. If anyone one asks, you are going to lie. If anyone sees the bruises, you are going to lie. Do we understand each other?" Clint had squeezed harder on that pressure point. As tears streamed down his face, Loki nodded, trying to just make it stop.

"Good." And at that he released his hand from Loki's shoulder; Loki sagged in relief at the absence of pain and then Clint started his attack.

Clint grabbed hold of Loki's hair and forced him to sit up straight. He aimed his fists at Loki's gut, Loki wished he was stronger like Thor or that Odin had not taken his magic or any situation which did not pace him here but since that was not real Loki once again closed his eyes until the attack was over.

Once Clint was done Loki felt him take off the shackles, he did not struggle, he did not try to hit Clint, he wished he did, he wished he had the strength too. Instead he just wrapped his arms around his throbbing stomach.

When Clint removed the gag, he wished he had screamed out for help, Bruce or someone would probably come running to his aid, but he was too scared instead of that cry for help, when the gag was removed he let out a whimper instead.

oOoOoOoOo

Every night after that, sessions with Clint resumed. Loki thought about telling someone but he was too scared of what Clint would do, so he just took it.

oOoOoOoOo

Bruce noticed that the progress that had been made with Loki was gone; he wasn't even talking to him now, when Bruce went to asked him what was wrong he brushed him off. Bruce was worried but respected him enough to leave him be.

oOoOoOoOo

Tony was sitting across the table from Steve, wearing the new arm for his mark VII suit 'testing out its strength' in other words adjusting his suit until he could beat Steve at arm wrestling. Natasha and Clint where playing poker, rather intensely barely taking their eyes off each other faces, looking for a glimpse of a tell. Loki was making a round of tea and coffee. Bruce was sitting observing them all as what seemed to be his favourite pastime.

Loki started passing out the beverages, he set one down in front of Bruce, who nodded his thanks, Loki then set one coffee, in a mug brandishing a stars and stripes, down in front of Steve and a Irish coffee in front of Tony.

"Mmmm caffeine and alcohol... Marry me?" Tony said smirking at Loki

"Dream on Stark, the clever thing to do would be to learn to make it yourself like a big boy" Loki said as he moved to put down drinks in front of Natasha and Clint.

Tony finally forced Steve's hand to the other side of the table and shouted "Hell yeah!"

The sound made Loki drop the cup he was putting down in front of Clint. He froze up, his face a mask of pure terror then dropped to his knees franticly trying to scoop up the broken china with his bare hands all the while saying "I'm sorry". The dramatic change from the man easily smiling to the boy quivering in fear broke Bruce's heart.

The Avengers reactions varied, both Natasha and Tony looked the other way, Clint just stared down at Loki showing no sympathy. Both Steve and Bruce got up to help, Bruce put up a hand to Steve who nodded, Bruce had dealt with Loki like this before.

Steve did grab Clint's shoulder "Move away, now" Steve said pulling him away from where Loki was still franticly scooping up china.

Bruce knelt down in front of Loki and tried to put a hand to his face to tug him out of his trance but as soon as his hand made contact Loki hands covered his face as though he was expecting a blow.

At seeing that all of the Avengers looked round to glare at Clint, they knew this was his doing.

Bruce got down lower so his eyes could meet Loki's once he saw the recognition in his eyes Bruce lifted Loki up onto the chair that Clint had just vacated, when he saw the state of Loki's hands, riddled with little cuts from the cup, Bruce murmured "Tony, get me my first aid kit." Tony rushed off to comply.

When Tony retuned Bruce set to work doing what he thought was worryingly becoming a habit.


	6. Under His Shoulder Blade

**Hi Guys! Thanks for all the kind and constructive reviews!**

**Caligula: Thanks for the review! I know what you mean about my portrayal of Loki, it is different to how others have written him, I just did him how I thought he would be like after all the emotional baggage he has gone through in the past year (Finding out he's adopted, finding out he's a monster, trying to kill himself, the Chitatri and Thanos probably not being to cheerful). As for in the fight I think your right he could put up a fair fight, but he has always been told he is inadequate at such things and has been told Clint is brilliant at it, so he does not see that in himself. Thanks for the Review!**

**Ladyvader169: I'm really glad you like it! I was worried people weren't going to like my Loki but it's nice to know that you do. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Trax-32: I understood that reference :D thanks for reviewing!**

**I got the idea for this fic while listening to Details in the fabric by Jason Mraz and based the Bruce/Loki hurt scenes on that, because I can imagine Bruce singing it. So if you want a soundtrack to this fic then there it is. I REGRET NOTHING. Except maybe how long this note its, Jeez.**

oOoOoOoOo

Loki woke up the next morning and felt a pain just below his shoulder blade, not the kind of pain he was suffering from the bruises more like a slowly growing pain, he got up, pulled on a shirt and elected to ignore it, it would pass.

Loki started to comb back his hair, and prepare himself for the morning. He was unsure of how everyone would react after the last night's episode; he was disgusted in himself for breaking down so pitifully and so publicly. It was bearable when it had been just Bruce that had seen him that way, but now it would be torture, all the knowing glares.

Loki sighed as he walked into the kitchen trying to look as dignified as possible as if nothing had happened, kept his eyes straight ahead, not willing to meet any gazes.

Loki sat down and munched on his cereal in silence until each of the member filtered off to their respective duty's, and sighed with his head in his hands.

oOoOoOoOo

By midday the pain in his back was stabbing like someone had decided to shove a small knife there. He considered going to Bruce, ask him to look at it but that would mean taking off his shirt to reveal the bruises, and that was not worth it, Clint would do something terrible.

oOoOoOoOo

An hour later, he could only just bare the ever increasing pain then a sudden, new surge of pain more intense than ever before came on him, so he half-ran, half-stumbled his way to Tony and Bruce's lab, when he burst in there was looks of shock on both of their expressions.

"Please help, my back something is there, it feels like it is digging into my flesh, I don't care how just get it out. Please!" Both Bruce and Tony froze for a moment at the turn of events then rushed into action.

As Tony cleaned off a space on the worktop big enough for him to lie on Bruce questioned him "When did this start?"

"This morning, but it wasn't so bad then." He said gritting his teeth.

"Ok, take off your shirt so I can get a look at it" Bruce said distractedly, Loki froze up, in his pain he had completely forgotten about the bruises that littered his chest; they would surely guess where they came from.

"Actually I don't think it's that bad, it'll be fine." He lied trying to keep the pain off his face, Bruce and Tony stared at him in disbelief.

As he started to move past Tony to leave, Tony moved behind him and poked him multiple times until he hit the right spot, where the pain was coming from, Loki let out a small cry of pain and the slapped his hand to his mouth to silence it.

Tony smirked in triumph "Bullshit." He inspected Loki's face as if it would tell him the answers "Why are you lying, I mean I know that's your thing but why would you if you're in pain?"

Loki opens his mouth to answer, but found himself at a loss for words, a small miracle, then cleared his throat "I just fell over yesterday and got a couple of bruises." He said unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the bruises.

"No, you couldn't sustain those from a fall, not with that pattern they look like they are from…" Bruce said widening his eyes, only for them to flash green at the realization "...fists."

"No honestly, I fell over…" Loki said desperately only to get cut off by Bruce

"Do you think me a fool? I have seen injuries like this hundreds of times before; I know what they look like. Barton!" Bruce shouted the last word, and stormed off to confront the man before Loki grabbed his arm and sighed.

"Look just get this thing out of me and I promise I will answer whatever questions you have about… that." He said looking down.

Bruce nodded, and gestured for him to lie down; when he did so they saw the angry red bulge under his shoulder blade.

"What _is _that?" Tony said frowning and then with a smile he rummaged in the mass of gadgets to pull out a scanner, Bruce looked over his shoulder at the little screen.

The scanner let out a few beeps then spat out an image of little squirming worm "Eww, J.A.R.V.I.S. make a hologram of that… thing." Tony said

"Certainly sir." And with that a large blue hologram of what could be considered a fat snake/worm thing with teeth. For the first time Loki could see what was going on behind him.

"What. Is. That. You know what I don't care, just get it out of me!"

Bruce pulled out a needle and a scalpel "Right. I am going to have to inject you with local antiseptic so this won't hurt, then you will have to lie very still so I don't accidently cut you in the wrong place ok?"

"Yes." And before he could think about it he felt a pinch in his back that made him wince, more at the thought of it than anything, then a blissful absence of pain.

Bruce made the first incision at the center of the bulge as Tony leaned over his shoulder to get a better view at whatever was in there, at the second cut he made to widen, and then something sprang out at them.

Both of them sprang back, only to see a wriggling worm on the floor, this discovery calmed Bruce down considerably, Tony not so much.

"AHH! Kill it! Kill it with science! Or Magic! Or whatever just kill it!" Tony said throwing things out of the way to find a weapon. Loki was trying to determine what was going on around him without moving to no avail so just laid there awkwardly. Thirty seconds of destroying the workshop found Tony the little tazer he had used multiple times to try to hulk Bruce out, he ran over and poked the creature with it until it stopped moving.

"HA! Science: 1, weird alien worm thingies: 0."Tony said triumphantly, Bruce shook his head.

"Sorry about that Loki, just sit there a moment more while I stitch you up"

When Bruce motioned for him to sit up he looked at the creature.

"Do you know what it is?" Tony asked looking at him.

"I think I know where it's from and its purpose but as too what it is I have no idea. I think the Chitatri may have planted this in me should I fail, it would kill me." Loki said looking at the slimey creature.

"Then why hasn't it?" Tony said bluntly.

"The Chitatri aren't exactly known for their intelligence, it was probably supposed to be implanted in my head or neck, but one of the blessed less bright ones just stuck it anywhere." Loki said smiling at his fortune.

Loki sighed contentedly and went to pull on his shirt and then realized he had said he would answer any of their questions about his injuries , Clint was going to kill him.

"It is a pretty obvious question but who did it? We have to be sure." Tony said surprisingly soberly.

"Clint" Loki said resignedly

"When?" Bruce this time.

"Every night since a few days after the time you know about." Loki said tensing his jaw.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bruce asked, Loki looked away in shame, "Because you where scared. He threatened you?" once again he couldn't meet Bruce's concerned eyes "You where scared because he threatened you and he hurt you."

Just as Bruce was about to storm out of the room to find Clint, Thor stormed into it.

"Hello friends! Brother! What have I missed since I have been Asgard?" Thor's voice boomed out, Loki rolled his eyes and Thor's fell onto the bruises on his brother's chest and the dead alien worm on the floor.

"Not much" Tony chuckled


	7. Just need a Minute

**Hi Guys! Thanks for all the reviews**

**If you recognise it, it probably not mine, I can't remember doing anything like that but hay ho better safe than sorry :D**

oOoOoOoOo

Loki put his head in his hands under his brother's gaze, he needed a minute, damm he needed an hour, he could deal with Tony's sarcastic remarks and Bruce's genuine concern but his brothers overprotective outrage on his behalf, he would die of embarrassment if nothing else.

"Brother, where have these bruises hailed from? Where you in a accident of sorts?" Thor's Voice boomed out and moved to the worktop where his brother was perched. He wrapped his arm around his brother's hunched shoulders and shook him a little "Brother are you well?"

Bruce sighed at them "Thor, Loki has had a long day maybe we should leave the questions to a little later on, for now go away, both of you, I need to patch up this" Bruce spoke up pointing to the wound on Loki's back.

As Tony and Thor made their way out, Thor with more of a hesitation, Bruce moved next to Loki and the young god let out sigh, "Thanks, really, I just can't deal with Thor right now, I just need a minute."

"Ok I can give you that but not much more, they know that I'm almost done with you here, but I actually have to do this" Bruce said pointing at his back "So turn around."

As Bruce patched up his back, Loki ran through in his head how he was going to break what happened him to Thor, and came up short.

"Bruce, Could I ask you a favour?"

"Of course"

"Would you explain what happened to Thor and the others? I just don't think I can myself, I explain the bits that you don't know, Please?" Loki asked pleadingly.

Bruce sighed the last thing he wanted to do was have to explain all of this to the group, but he suspected that Loki wanted to do it even less, "Ok I will" Bruce said simply and Loki let out a whoosh of air in relief.

"Thanks, I suppose we better go see them all then" he said sighing.

oOoOoOoOo

As Bruce and Loki walked into the kitchen all eyes fell on them, Tony and Thor's where joined by Natasha and Steve's, whatever muttered conversation they had been having died out.

Bruce cleared his throat "Did anyone bring Thor up to date on what happened last week?" they all shook their heads "Right, let's do that then." He sat down and gestured for Loki to do the same.

"Last week Clint attacked Loki, the majority of us knew it was going to happen but not to extent that he did it." Steve spoke up before Bruce could speak. "Loki, what actually happened in there?"

Loki looked down, god why hadn't he just left that thing in his back; it would make this so much easier "Not a lot really, he confronted me, he hit me a lot, he threatened me and that's pretty much it, I don't think he's a talker." He said trying to keep it as short and as impersonal as he could, then it would elicit less of a reaction from Thor, and he could half convince himself that it didn't happen to _him._

"That was to be expected, at least now Clint will feel as though he and my brother are even, I do not like it but it seems to be for the greater good." Thor said, all of the other Avengers looked away in shame, exempt Loki who never brought his head up.

At all of the unmet looks Thor frowned and moved to sit beside his brother, draping his large arms around his brother's shoulders "Brother, what are you not telling me?" Thor said tilting Loki's head up so he had no choice but to make eye contact.

"He didn't stop." Loki whispered, his personality after all this had reverted to that of a abused child Bruce noted, all the flair that had been there before was gone, the man that had stood in the armour left behind a boy in a borrowed shirt a few sizes too big for him, and it was sad.

Bruce shook himself out of that line of thought "Steve and I went to see Clint the next day and told him no more, we just found out he didn't listen and did the same just... quieter this time." Bruce told Thor gritting his teeth, talking about this again was speeding up his heart rate; he didn't want to hulk out in the living room.

Thor looked at his brother "Let me see your injuries brother so I can see if this is worth breaking my word to Odin for." Thor said choosing his words carefully, Loki nodded and showed the bruises to Thor, at seeing them he pulled the smaller man into a embrace, Loki settled against his brother strong chest, he felt safe.

"Where can we find him? This attack against Loki is an attack against me and I shall treat it as such." Thor said still holding his brother.

"I was just on my way to find him when you came in, I intend to do the same as you I believe" Bruce said.

Thor studied him and then nodded, letting his brother go gently "Very well, Lady Romanoff do you know the whereabouts of Clint?"

"He is probably being debriefed at S.H.E.I.L.D. HQ, he had a mission earlier today." Natasha said emotionlessly

"Many thanks, let us tale our leave" Thor boomed and walked out.

As Bruce went to follow him Loki called out "Bruce! Don't sink to his level"

Bruce got to the door and looked back at the boy that was asking Bruce to go easy on the man that and hurt him, and Bruce for once did not answer kindly "No Promises." He said as he closed the door.

oOoOoOoOo

**I am torn for what I should get Thor and Bruce to do when they find Clint, so any suggestions greatly appreciated! :D**


	8. Clearing

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews and all the ideas for this chapter, I've tried to incorporate a few in minor ways. **

**Warning the how often I post may be a little here and there from now on in, coursework's a douche**

**Keep being awesome!**

oOoOoOoOo

It was dark as Bruce and Thor silently waited in an alley outside SHEILD HQ or as silent as Thor could be, which meant quietly questioning Bruce on how Loki had been over the past week and how formidable Clint was as a foe.

Bruce silenced him with a hand when he heard a door open on the building next to them, he peeked around the corner, and sure enough there was Barton leaving.

Bruce motioned to Thor who waited by the mouth of the alley until Clint stepped past, and slapped a hand under Clint's arm and then up to cover his mouth, Bruce grabbed hold of the arm that trapped Clint against the large god as Thor started swinging Mjolnir as he does when he is preparing for flight, Bruce stood on his tiptoes and whispered into Thor's ear "Take us somewhere quiet"

And with that Thor let go of Mjolnir and they where propelled into the air, this wasn't like when tony had picked him up in his suit that felt controlled this was more like someone had picked him up and thrown him.

They landed in a forest clearing, miles away from any civilisation, Thor released Clint from his hold and quick as a flash he whipped out a gun he had in his waistband.

Both Bruce and Thor raised an eyebrow at him "Seriously? A Gun? Thor is an Aesir that would not kill him, no matter how good your aim, and I have already tried the shooting self thing, the other guy just comes out, and you don't want that now do you?" Bruce said calmly.

"Fair point" Clint said tucking the gun back into its holster, "I assume you know about all the time me and Loki have been spending together then. You can't blame me, not really, not after all he's done."

"Yes, yes I can. You know that what you did was not justified" Bruce said getting up in his face.

"What you did would be punishable by death in Asgard!" Thor shouted grabbing hold of the fabric of Clint's t-shirt and hitting him offhandedly as though he was stupid.

"I really, _really_ want to hurt you right now; I _really_ want to hulk out, but I'm not going to do that because I think that would only cause more unnecessary pain for Loki."Bruce said calmly clicking Clint into handcuffs. "So let's see what he says, you can see how it feels to be at the mercy of someone who hates you, and you better hope he is more merciful than you."

oOoOoOoOo

Loki was sitting in the lounge nervously; he was worried about what was happening, what Thor and Bruce where doing, tony was still trying to make conversation with him, granted the guy was good company but he had too much on his mind right now, way too much.

"What about ice cream? Do you like that?" Tony asked him, Tony was getting desperate, this guy was hard work, he didn't want him to go back into the weird trance state that he had been in after Bruce and Thor had left.

"I don't know what that is."

Tony's eyes opened in horror "Oh you poor, poor boy, we need to educate you!" he said dragging Loki to the kitchen, opening the freezer "Right this one is vanilla, best to start you off simple." When Loki raised his eyebrow at the cream coloured pot Tony ushered him forward "Go on!" Loki sighed and took a spoonful of the stuff; it was cold as it hit his tongue then melted away into cream.

Loki started smiling and Tony cheered "Yes! I got a smile out of misery guts, Ice cream cures all!" Loki laughed.

Then just as he got that first moment of joy he heard a thunk from above him, at the sound all of the Natasha and Steve moved into the kitchen, when the door swung open, Bruce, Thor and Clint walked in, Clint was handcuffed and seemed relatively unharmed apart a split lip, Thor had looped Mjolnir around his neck and was holding him by that, when Thor went to put Mjolnir down it forced Clint to be on his knees leaning forward close to the ground, it certainly didn't look comfortable.

"Brother, Bruce and I have brought back the perpetrator of these crimes against you. What should we do with him?" Thor boomed.

Loki sighed with relief, his brother and his friend had not done the same to Clint as Clint had done to him, the only problem was that they had left the decision in his hands, Loki thought about it for a long moment.

"Nothing, do not sink to his level" Loki shook his head down at Clint "If you hurt him it then this whole situation will become tit for tat violence, and I do not want it trivialised in that way." And with that he left.

That left everyone in stunned silence, it was obvious that Thor wanted to run after his brother so he knelt down next to Clint "If you ever hurt my brother again then I will not be held back by his word, I will kill you." Thor then rushed after Loki.

"I expected more of you soldier." Steve said simply and too left.

That left Bruce, Clint and Natasha, Bruce looked over at Natasha and she inclined her head at Clint, Bruce guessed it was his turn now, and decided to make the most of it.

Bruce knelt down and grabbed Clint's short hair pulling his head up as much as Mjolnir would let him, Bruce leaned in close next to Clint's ear and whispered "The only reason I did not do as I promised last time we talked like this is because I think that would only cause more pain to the boy, I hear of anything like this again, _to anyone_, I will rethink that" Bruce, satisfied with that, left.

Natasha sighed down at Clint "You've been stupid Clint" she said sitting down next to him "Real stupid, and for once I have agreed with what every person in this room had said, you are _so _lucky that Loki said what he did to stop Bruce and Thor." Natasha stopped herself, and breathed "Tomorrow you will go make peace with Loki and you will find a way to make it right." When Clint said nothing she gave him a small kick and said "You will. Am I right?"

"Fine." Clint said, she smiled and managed to unhook the strap of Mjolnir from around his head, and brought his head up to hers "Promise me."

"I will."

oOoOoOoOo

**I'm sorry! I really wanted to get Bruce and Thor to get their own back on Clint, but I couldn't see the storyline from then on in, I think it would just escalate, getting more and more violent from then on in since I want a happy ending I did this, Don't hate me!**


	9. CCTV

**Thanks for waiting so patiently guys! And thanks for all the awesome reviews!**

**I hope to have another chapter up by the end of the week but no promises. Thanks guys and keep being awesome! **

oOoOoOoOo

The next day Natasha and Loki sat at a the table playing chess rather intensely, Clint was rethinking if this would be the best time to approach Loki, but he was too far into the room already, they had noticed his presence, plus Natasha had been staring death threats at him all day when he had been putting this off, he'd just swallow his pride and say his apologies to the sack of shit.

"...Um...Loki can I speak to you a second?" Clint asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Uh... ok, do you mind Natasha?" Loki asked, starting to get up from their game.

"Not at all." As they moved to the corner of the room, Natasha watched them; Clint said a couple of words to Loki who seemed fairly composed except from the hand that was shaking at his side, Clint kept talking to him, at one sentence his head snapped up with tears in his eyes, got up in Clint's face then walked away.

Natasha made her way over to Clint "What did you do? I told you to make it right, not worse!"

"Nothing! I said how a lot had happened between us, I explained my reasons to him and I apologised, then he flipped out and said how he didn't want my fake apology and to leave him alone. I did nothing!"

Natasha sighed, for all his intelligence; Clint could not always grasp the emotional consciences of things "Well, that's actually quite reasonable, considering what you did. Did you mean it? Or was it just us forcing you that made you say it?"

"Let's put it this way if not for the rest of you finding out, I would still be doing it, I don't regret what I did, I would do it again." Clint smirked, at his smile at the memory of someone else's pain Natasha hit him full force in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" Clint asked as he held on to his throbbing cheekbone.

"The last time I hit you it brought you out of a delusion, I was hoping that would work again! Come with me." Natasha ordered grabbing hold of Clint's muscular forearm and half leading him, half dragging him to a seat in front of a computer monitor, one of many that Tony had scattered around the tower.

"I don't think you realise just what you did, remember when you told me about your shitty childhood? Well what you did was not that dissimilar than what they did to you, and you don't want to be like them do you? Just sit there and watch, if you watch it all and still think you where in the right then I'll get off your back about it. Ok?" Not waiting for a answer Natasha nodded "Good, Your about to see the surveillance footage, none of us has seen it, we thought it would only make things worse if we had. JARVIS? Can you run the tapes on this monitor? Oh and can you alert me if anyone's coming?"

"Of course Miss Romanoff." Just as the AI finished speaking the footage started to roll on the screen.

Clint did not find it hard to watch the bit where he was actually in the room, he was just seeing it from a different angle, he even smiled at a few of the blows recognising that he was getting better than ever at hand to hand.

When he left the room that all changed, he didn't really think about the after, he tried to avert his eyes as on screen the god pulled himself across the room.

When he tried to look away, it only earned him a growl form Natasha "Look."

He guessed what he did was wrong by that point, as he watched Bruce try to comfort the weeping man, God he felt bad, he didn't want to be like them, and the person on screen looked a little bit too much like a wounded child. Like him.

The screen cut to night time in a different room, he recognised Loki on the screen lying down sleeping, and all seemed ok until he started seeing the young man moving around, hands coming up to cover his face, muttering in his sleep. At first Clint couldn't make out the words but the he started to hear his name, and begging, a lot of begging.

"All right! I get it! Turn it off!" Clint shouted, lurching up from his seat, pacing around the room. The all of a sudden, he sat down on a different chair and said quieter "I get it, I'm sorry"

And the first time Natasha believed it, "Good, now go tell him that."

oOoOoOoOo

Thor, Tony, Bruce and Loki sat around the kitchen, all hungry but content.

"So what kind of food did you have on Asgard then?" Tony asked, he was forever intrigued by Thor and Loki's ability to have not tried any given meal that they set out for the night.

"Feasts! Beyond anything that your mortal eyes would have seen! Full of boar and mead enough to fill a thousand Asgardian stomachs!" Thor boomed

"That could either be a little or a lot, it would depend on how the average Asgardian eats, if they eat like Loki, e.g. pushing the food around his plate for five minutes then politely declining any mor, then it would not be a lot. But if they all ate like you Thor, clearing out our fridge every night with your midnight 'snacks', then it would be a lot." Bruce chuckled.

"Did you have pancakes?" Tony asked excitably at the thought that he could be able to see the first time they tried it.

"No, we do not have these cakes of the pan from which you speak." Thor smiled.

"Bruuuuccceee... , please, pretty please, pretty please with an atom on top?" Tony blurted.

Bruce sighed as Tony did his best to use puppy eyes on him "Fine. Go get me some flower, milk and eggs then."

"Yes!" Tony shouted running off to the larder, Loki just looked on in bemusement.

As he whipped up the batter, Bruce watched Tony and Loki get into a fast debate on science and magic, with each taking their respective sides, Tony insisted that he could find a way to explain magic with Science and Loki insisted that he would have more luck finding a swimming pool in a desert.

"Well maybe we should get you back in the lab, poke and prod you a bit and see how long you can stay in there without an alien worm wriggling out of you." Tony smirked

"You can try Tony, but I assure you Magic cannot ever be explained by your science, no matter how many machines you have." Loki smirked right back.

"Stop arguing children and eat your pancakes." Bruce smiled and set a plate full of them down in front of them. He watched with a smile on his face as Thor and Loki Tried their first bites, smiled at each other and tony, then all three of them descended on the pancakes like rabid dogs.


	10. Pillow

**Hi guys! Thanks for all the reviews, this note is going to be a long one so brace yourselfs...**

**Graceful Whovian: Thanks for your review! I am really glad you like it!**

**Aruyn: Thanks for the multi reviewing! I was mutual in your feelings for Clint when writing this but your right apologies will hurt him more, especially in the ego. I'm sorry to hear about your trauma situation, but I am glad I am writing him with the right psychology. Oh and never feel like you have to apologise for bad English in my reviews, you'll see enough mistakes in my work! :D**

**Fanfickisara: Thanks for the kind words!**

**Autobot FireKat: Thanks for the multi reviewing!**

**Schneeweolfin: Glad you like it! The change was hard to write but turned out reasonably well. Thanks!**

**Kalemeniki: Thanks for the loyal reviewing! I decided to write Natasha's reaction as what mine would be if any of my friends did something so stupid. I try to weave fluff into my story as it gets really depressing when I read it through :/ thanks a bunch!**

**Whoah that was long, and before we return to your scheduled programming just a note, I have put a quote from one of my favourite TV programs in there (I OWN NOTHING) Brownie points for anyone who gets it! Clue the program is decommissioned now : (**

oOoOoOoOo

Clint didn't sleep very well that night. He just gave up after once he woke up from another night terror and got up and got himself some water from the kitchen, glancing at the clock he noted it was three in the morning, he entertained the idea of trying for sleep again probably not the best idea he didn't like the thought of another nightmare.

Clint nipped back to his room and picked up the briefing for his next mission, and sat down to absorb it all, thirty minutes later he knew who his target was, what he looked like, and the way he moved down to the tapping he did when he was nervous, it was only an containment mission so he had no moral issues with it, not that he ever did.

oOoOoOoOo

Loki woke up covered in a cold sweat, rocking himself for a few moments until the memories of the dream slipped its cold tentacles from his mind, he dropped out of his bed and stumbled to his bathroom to splash water on his face, he looked terrible, a few shades paler that he should have been minus the dark circles around his eyes.

Loki sighed; he wasn't going to get any more sleep.

oOoOoOoOo

Just as Clint was finishing up absorbing his mission he heard a noise behind him, he turned to see Loki entering the kitchen.

When Loki spotted Clint he froze up , Clint gulped, no time like the present right?

"Hey, can't sleep either?" Clint asked kindly

Loki looked up at the man that had been in his dreams that night, standing shoulder to shoulder with Odin, "Not particularly well."

"Um... can we talk?" Clint said gesturing to the seat beside him, Loki nodded and moved across to sit beside him, he was obviously uncomfortable as he sat wringing his hands and watching Clint's thinking what they have done and what they could do.

"Look, earlier you where completely in the right, I was lying, I wasn't sorry but I am now, Natasha made me see what I had actually done and the consequences of that. I am so sorry, I truly am, at the time I was doing what I thought was right. Well I see now I was wrong, you don't have to accept my apology. And I completely understand if you want me to go, I wouldn't want to live with someone who did that to me." Clint said honestly, Loki could tell, he was the god of lies was he not.

"No, I know what it is like to leave everything, to lose everything and there are no words to describe how terrible it is. I would wish that upon anyone..." Loki met his eyes "You speak the truth. I accept your apology."

A smile broke out across Clint's usually emotionless face "Thank you."

oOoOoOoOo

Bruce noticed a release in tension in the air in Stark tower, Loki was a lot more relaxed around the team, getting much more into the banter that never seemed to cease. Bruce couldn't be happier for the guy or the way things had turned out after his internal debate on whether to hurt Clint or not, it seemed to have been the right thing to do. Despite the fact that Bruce still _really_ wanted to hurt Clint for what he did.

oOoOoOoOo

Clint talked to Thor about Loki's position; Thor explained that Loki could only reclaim his immortality, powers, and position in Asgard if all the avengers including him agreed that he had changed his ways.

And an idea started to stir of how to make it right.

oOoOoOoOo

Clint woke up late and started to go through his morning routine, brushing his teeth and such, he changed out of the shorts he slept in and turned to his closet when he opened it up it was empty, _what the hell?, _Clint turned to his drawers they were empty too.

Clint turned to his shorts, thinking he would go out in them and ask to borrow some proper clothes until he worked out what happen to his, but found them gone. _Shit_, Clint thought. He went to the bathroom to get a towel, again gone and when he re-entered his bedroom the sheets from his bed where missing too. Only his pillow remained, Clint grabbed it and covered himself.

As he entered the living area, all eyes fell on him, naked but for a pillow. Clint's cheeks burned red in embarrassment.

They all stared at him in stunned silence, until he heard a noise of barely suppressed laughter. When they all turned to face Loki, he could hold in it in no longer, he started laughing clutching his sides at the pure joy of it.

Clint realised that he just encountered the mischief side of the God, and found himself laughing too. He had no idea how Loki had done it without him noticing.

The team roared with laughter for a good five minutes after that, and Clint knew that none of them would never let him live it down.

oOoOoOoOo

**Hey! The quote was form Spooks series 7 it was "I know what it is like to lose everything... and there are no words to describe how terrible it is." I think it was spoken by Lucas, let me know if any of you got it in the reviews, or if you remember now i have told you :D **


	11. Home

**Hi Guys thanks for all the review, THERE ARE OVER 50 I AM FREAKING OUT... So thank you!**

**Kalemeniki, nagla11, Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape, Aruyn : Glad you guys all liked the pranking going on, thanks for reviewing!**

**Chillyglaze the warrior: I'm happy that someone shares the feels :D and here's an update!**

**RandomstalkerNOWWITHausername: Thanks! Dyslexic's need to stick together, Autocorrect can only do so much! :D **

**MustacheBuddiesXD: I am continuing but I am unsure how much more this story needs. I didn't know about that in Thor! I'm going to have to watch it again now! (What a shame ;) ) Had i know i would have introduced them to the wonder of brownies!**

**I am afraid I don't know when the next chapter will be up, I busted my finger and it is making it hard to type. :P Keep being awesome!**

oOoOoOoOo

"MEETING!" Tony shouted, failing to remember he could just ask JARVIS to inform everyone.

Slowly everyone made their way towards the living room, all seemed to know what it was about, except Loki, he was much happier of late, everyone was cheerful to him, and made a effort to include him, even if their baffling conversations went right over his head, he had no idea who 'House' was and why Tony liked him so much.

Once everyone had taken a space in the living room Tony kicked off the meeting, "Now that everyone is here, I believe you have something to say Bruce?"

"Yes, Loki, you have been with us for a long time and we think you have changed, or at least seen the error of your ways. So ...you are going home." Bruce smiled

Loki froze, what did Bruce mean? He was to leave to resume his life on Asgard?

"Brother! All of my shield brothers have told Odin you have changed! You shall have your magic, your immortality and your position as Prince of Asgard once more!" Thor boomed.

Loki was happy, but not as happy as he should have been, he was ecstatic that he would have his magic back, he felt empty and helpless without it but returning to Asgard troubled him, everyone hated him there despite the respect that being a prince of Asgard demanded. Regardless he was grateful.

"Bruce, thank you for putting this together." Loki smiled.

"Do not thank me, it was Clint's doing."

Loki's eyes widened as he turned to face Clint. Natasha grinned on proudly.

"I wanted to make amends that where more than a few words." Clint smiled a little.

"Thank you, really."

"We'll come with you to Asgard to see you off." Bruce said gesturing to the team.

oOoOoOoOo

Bruce was no fool, Loki should have been really happy to hear about resuming his life in Asgard but he saw the small moment of sadness before the face emotion. Bruce knew emotions well, he had been containing his own for years.

Bruce knocked on Loki's door, and heard a voice call him to enter.

Bruce smiled as he entered, and saw the god was absorbing another book, the guy went through so many to rival Bruce himself.

"So, are you excited about returning to Asgard?" Bruce quietly questioned.

"Yes." Loki answered too quickly.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him "And the truth?"

Loki sighed; he knew not how Bruce saw through him so often "I am happy about having my magic and immortality. Truly."

"And returning to Asgard?"

"I... I am not welcome there. Never was." Loki sighed

"So you do not wish to return?" Loki shook his head "Then don't, you are welcome here, Tony owns the place and he loves his debates with you." Bruce said smiling.

"No I am not. They tolerate me, as people have my whole life." Loki said as though it was a matter of fact.

Bruce sighed; he wondered what Asgard was like to instil this lack of self worth in the young prince, you even saw it when he was having his temper tantrum on the world, he demanded worship, to feel good Bruce guessed though he was no psychologist.

Bruce slung a arm over his shoulder and Loki froze, he wasn't used to being touched so casually. Bruce made sure the god made eye contact with him "You are more than tolerated, you are liked, and we enjoy your company." Bruce said intensely, but Loki shook his head "You are. I know you feel as though you don't fit in, and believe me I know how that feels better than anyone. But you have to trust me, I know you are more than tolerated. Ok?"

Loki nodded, but Bruce knew that conversation was not over; the boy did not believe him. "How about this..." Bruce started whispering in his ear, a brilliant _satisfying _plan.

Loki nodded in agreement to Bruce's words. They sat there in companionable silence, his arm around Loki's shoulder and Loki's head resting on his.

oOoOoOoOo

He felt weird and strangely good back in his armour, even though it was too heavy for his mortal body, everyone was 'suiting up' so to speak, minus Bruce who needed no outfit.

"Hurry up guys! We are off to New Mexico in" Tony looked at his watch "Now!"

Bruce sighed; he didn't like being on planes or on anything that claustrophobic or preferably not thousand of meters up in the air. They where staying the night with Jane, Thor's girlfriend or something, then on the Bifrost to Asgard, but that was another matter entirely.

They all piled into the limo that Tony had insisted they took, they must have looked like a right bunch as all but Tony and Bruce where in some eye-catching costume and even Tony had his briefcase/suit with him.

"So... I spy anyone?"

oOoOoOoOo

"**LADY JANE!**" Thor shouted and ran forward to crush a few of her ribs in a bear hug "**I have missed you like the sun misses the moon**!"

Jane considerably calmer than Thor gently pushed him away before she sustained any injuries "Jeez Thor, it's been a week... "She smiled and turned to the rest of the group who she had all met before apart from Bruce and Loki, who decided to stand by each other through their social awkwardness, "How was your journey?"

All of them grumbled "Terrible." Or "Long." Exempt Tony who grinned and said "Brilliant!", they all glared at him, Jane saw what had made the journey long and terrible.

Jane then moved over to the two men she didn't know "Hi I'm Dr Jane Foster and you must be Dr Banner, your work is exemplary" When Bruce nodded his thanks, She turned to Loki "And you must be Thor infamous brother, he had told me a lot about you, and only the good stuff I promise..." She laughed then looked him up and down; he was handsome in a vulnerable way "You need to be careful of Darcy; unless you are she will snap you right up."

That just left Loki wondering what snapping him up would entail.


	12. Catch!

**Hi Guys! Muchos thanks for all the reviews! **

**Nagala11, ChillyGaze the warrior, Mira ServerusSirius Black-Snape: I did not intend to have more than a passing comment on Darcy, but due to the interest I have added a fluff scene dedicated to it, so you input is loved. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ChangingTheCircumstances: Thanks for the multi reviews! I know it's hard to get mad at Clint, I actually like his character despite how I portrayed him in this story so I had a hard time writing it! I agree Bruce doesn't have it in him to beat up anyone unless it was like attacking someone to save another. I'm so glad someone picked up on my comment About Details In the Fabric, no one seemed to notice and it is my favourite song for them two, I can't imagine what their singing voices would sound like though!**

oOoOoOoOo

Later that day Loki looked up from his game and observed, Tony had introduced him and Thor to ping pong, Thor had already broken six paddles and thirteen balls in anger of hitting it with all his might was not working.

"Darcy and Erik will be round in twenty!" Jane called out after finally getting off the phone from Darcy, that girl would _not_ stop talking.

Loki stood up straight, was Darcy not the one who Jane had warned him about? He knew not. And Eric, he knew that name. When it clicked he excused himself from the game and found somewhere quiet, outside and thought, what should he do that was another he had wronged was it not? He did not wish to go through what he had went through with Clint again, though in his heart he knew he deserved the pain that he had been dealt out.

Clint stepped outside with his bow and quiver filled with arrows with the full intention of practicing his range, perfect in such a desert environment, but saw Loki sitting on the floor in deep, troubled thought, and Clint had an idea what was making it so.

Clint put down his Bow and quiver, wearing them would only make the god more nervous if he wore them. He picked up a tennis ball instead and sat down in front of Loki, who looked at him in surprise and worry, the majority of the tension had seeped out between them two but some still remained, understandably so, considering what he did.

Saying nothing Clint threw the ball to Loki who caught it in surprise, Clint motioned for him to throw it back. They sat like that for a minute throwing the ball back and forth, Loki looking at him trying to think what he was thinking the whole time.

"I know what you where thinking before I got here and you needn't worry about it." Clint said casually

Loki frowned "Pray tell. People do not often read me well."

"It's not reading. It's common sense. Your mind would obviously connect Jane's Erik with the scientist that you used alongside me." Loki looked down when he mentioned what he did "I called ahead to him, explained what happened and what I did. And to be perfectly honest he gave me a lecture on why I shouldn't have done that. So you have nothing to worry about." Clint laughed.

They sat in silence again, more comfortable this time, still throwing the ball back and forth.

"Did I ever apologise for what I did to you?" Loki whispered

"You did, I was just too dumb to listen."

oOoOoOoOo

Bruce watched them sit and talk from the sidelines and admired Clint's tactics. It was clever of him to distract Loki with the ball, make him think about his hands so he dint think of what had happened when he and Clint had been alone together before.

It was a step.

oOoOoOoOo

When Jane opened the door to the ball of energy that is Darcy all hell broke loose. She ran in hugging Thor and Jane in the process, with Erik walking in calmly behind her, he nodded at Loki to show that there was no quarrels between them.

Bruce and Loki stood by each other as they watched Darcy drool over Steve, "I wish you had your magic to teleport us out of here." Bruce whispered to him

"I wish you were a normal doctor so we could fake a patient emergency."Loki whispered back as they watched Darcy bully Tony into sending her a friend request on Facebook.

"Touché, oh god she's coming over ..." Bruce whispered as she whirled over to the pair.

"Hey! I haven't met you yet! You're the Hulk aren't you? That's so cool. Let's get a pic!" She stood next to Bruce and took a picture of the while he tried to speak but his infamous stutter held him back."

"And your Thor's brother, aren't you!" Darcy hugged Loki who stood in shock. She drew back and took his face in her hands "Are all Asgardian's genetically good looking? Thor is and you certainly are... ooh have you tried ice cream yet? I bet they don't have that on Asgard!"

"I've already got him to try that." Tony said happy to get a word in edgeways.

"Oh. I wanted to do that." Darcy pouted, and then perked up "Hey! What about candy? Or sweets if you British. Jane said you sounded British on the phone, say something." Darcy demanded

Loki's silver tongue failed him "..I.. um..." then collected himself "Greetings Lady Darcy." He said with a smile.

"OMG! You do! Let's go have some 'sweets' then!" Darcy said excitedly, dragging Loki off by the arm.

When they were out of the room Jane smiled "I warned him."

oOoOoOoOo

When Bruce saw Loki enter the twin room they where sharing for the night, he laughed, the god was clutching his head, rubbing his temples and looked very tired, "How was that then?"

"Like hell, and I have the headache to prove. I did not think it possible for anyone to talk that long without saying anything of importance. And I grew up with Thor." Loki moaned

Bruce gave him a sympathetic smile and some painkillers. He was going to need it, they where off to Asgard tomorrow.


	13. To Asgard!

**Thanks for all the reviews Guys!**

**Chillygaze the Warrior: I am British and I based that scene on how everyone acted when I went over to America, Glad you liked it**

**Zinka17: The poor Loki feels was what I was going for! Glad you like it :D**

oOoOoOoOo

After they said their goodbyes the Avengers piled into a pickup truck, Steve, Bruce and Natasha up front and much to their distaste, Tony, Clint, Thor and Loki in the back. And Tony would _not_ stop complaining.

When they finally arrived at the Bifrost point Loki gave them a briefing of sorts "Well, being transported through the Bifrost is unlike anything you will have done before, keep your feet firmly on the ground before it takes you, when you land try to stay upright. That is all the advice I can give you, I cannot describe the sensation."

"That's comforting." Tony smirked.

They all did as he said as they watched Thor shout at the sky "**Hemdall! Open the Bifrost!**" they all looked up expectantly, and then looked around when nothing happened.

Then suddenly a light engulfed all of them and flung them into space, stars whizzed past as they got flung through the air at unimaginable speeds then abruptly stopped. The reaction of the avengers when they landed in Asgard was varied, Thor and Loki just stood dusting off their armour, Clint and Natasha looked wobbly on their feet but determined to stay upright, Bruce and Steve where clutching on to each other to do the same and Tony was just outright sick.

"Eww... that was not pleasant." Tony said wiping his mouth. He finally took the time to look around they were in some kind of golden temple with a very stern looking golden figure standing sword in hand.

"Thank you Hemdall, we shall be seeing you later." Thor boomed, Hemdall nodded his agreement.

The Avengers headed outside and marvelled at Asgard, its golden towers jutted into the sky higher than any skyscraper on earth, there was a crystal sea either side of a flashing rainbow bridge to the city.

"Wow." Clint breathed

"Come Friends! Let us mount our steeds!" Thor said pointing to seven horses tied to the outside of the golden temple.

"Woah, I can't do that." Tony objected eyeing the horses.

"Me neither." Both Bruce and Steve chimed.

So it turned out that because Clint and Natasha where competent at everything they knew how to ride horses and everyone else but Natasha shared. Steve was on the back of Clint's horse, which neither of them liked, because Clint was the least confident of the three and Steve was the calmest of the non riders.

Bruce went on the back of Loki's because Loki was the most experienced and they did _not _want Bruce falling off. That meant Tony was with Thor who basically had to manhandle Tony on the horse and hold him there as he kept trying to get off.

The ride was short to the gates of Asgard and then on to the throne room, even Steve felt small in the cavernous room. He looked up some very gaudy stairs to see who was sitting on a massive throne, Odin looked very regal and detached on his high throne.

"My sons you have returned home. Loki, I have been told that you have redeemed yourself." Odin said pointedly at the avengers, when they nodded he continued "Very well. Come here." Odin commanded.

Loki felt all eyes on him as he made the long decent up the stairs to kneel at his father's feet, it pained him to do so, Odin laid a hand upon his head and he felt a wave of warmth roll over him as his magic and his immortality returned to him. He stood feeling more alive that he had in months and stepped down the stairs a bit so Odin and him where at eye level.

"There, now you can resume your place as prince of Asgard. Thor, make sure your friends get home well." Odin said emotionlessly

"No." Loki said quietly looking up from his feet. Odin's eye widened in shock "Thank you for my magic and immortally back, but I will not return as a prince of Asgard, I shall return to Midgard."

Odin reddened with anger "You have not changed; you are still childish and selfish! I see I will have to find my own way to teach you responsibility. Guards!" With that two guards grabbed Loki's arms and snapped a bracelet on his wrist the inhibited his magic once more.

Bruce watched as Loki shouted and struggled "No! Why would I want to stay here? After everything that you have done to me! I have people who accept me on Midgard unlike here where I am looked upon as a monster!"

"Bah! You are acting as a child and shall be treated as such. Take him away."Odin ordered

And Bruce, who kept his cool through all the issues with Clint and beyond, lost the battle with anger. The Hulk emerged and charged but Thor held him back to stop him from attacking the Allfather.

"Your son is strong Odin. But Hulk is stronger; he cannot hold him off long. I would suggest freeing Loki and restoring his magic before Hulk breaks free." Steve called up to Odin, who growled then complied. Loki once free ran down the steps to Hulk and used his magic to calm him into Bruce, who fell asleep on transformation, Loki caught him and they all turned to leave.

"Loki. You are not welcome here anymore. Not after this." Odin called after them.

"I never was." Loki said looking back.

oOoOoOoOo

_It seemed there was one person that still liked Loki on Asgard_, Steve thought as he watched Loki get showered with kisses and hugs by Queen Frigga.

"I'm sorry about your father, he has not been yourself lately, he'll come round." Frigga said mid hug.

"No he won't, you know as well as me mother, Odin the wise never goes back on his decisions." Loki smiled sadly "I need to leave now, before he sends more guards after me."

"I'll come visit, I promise." Frigga smiled and called after him as he started to walk away "Loki! I'm glad you're happy, you haven't been for too long."

oOoOoOoOo

When they got back to the tower the following day they were exhausted and hadn't spoken to each other since departing Asgard.

"Dude, your Dad...that's just bad." Tony said sympathetically.

"It is what it is." Loki said simply, and that was the last it was talked about.

They all settled on the large corner sofa no one spoke, no one needed to, until they all gratefull fell into the warm arms of sleep.

oOoOoOoOo

**This feels like the natural ending for this fic, though I am willing to continue if anyone has any ideas that I like on which direction this could go, Thanks!**


End file.
